


I won't do it again! (Shino x Reader) [One-Shot]

by ShadowRacoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRacoon/pseuds/ShadowRacoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a Drabble!</p><p>Story (c) mine!<br/>Shino Aburame and Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto<br/>You (c) Yourself</p><p>PLEASE DON'T COPY, STEAL OR PUBLISH MY STORIES SOMEWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME</p>
    </blockquote>





	I won't do it again! (Shino x Reader) [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Drabble!
> 
> Story (c) mine!  
> Shino Aburame and Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> You (c) Yourself
> 
> PLEASE DON'T COPY, STEAL OR PUBLISH MY STORIES SOMEWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME

You walked with your friends back to Konohagakure. But something was getting on your nerves... You forgot something! But what was it?  
  
"Oh... Kiba-kun, (y/n)-chan. Why wasn't Shino-kun with us? I thought that he had time for this mission...", said your best friend, Hinata. Wait... You knew it again! You forgot Shino!  
You laughed nervously and glanced at Hinata. "I-I... Forgot him..." "What?" "I forgot to tell him... That we had a mission...", you said with a nervous smile on your lips while you ran a hand through your hair. "(Y-Y/N)!" Kiba began to laugh while your cheeks had a slight blush. "Sorry... I-I just forgot him... Hehe...."  
  
After some time passed, you arrived at your hometown and saw a certain young man waiting in front of the gates. "Shino-kun!", called the darkblue-haired girl. "Heeeey, Shinooo. My buddy. Whaaaa'suuup?", you said and tried to hide your nervouness. "(Y/N). I heard from the Hokage that we had a mission. She told you about it... Did you forget me?"  
  
You stood there shocked while Hinata had a small smile on her face and Kiba who laughed at you. "I-I would never eeeever forget you, Shino!", you said. "Don't lie to me." You laughed nervously again and stepped some steps back. "Hehe... Shino... You know... I love ya? You wouldn't want to kill me, right? .... Right?", you stuttered a few times and glanced at your friends. They shook their heads and laughed at you. "I won't forget you never ever again!"  
  
Shino walked to you while you tried to hope not to end up dead... Slowly Shino's insects came out of his jacket and your eyes widen. "S-Shino. Nooo! I am too young to dieeeee!", you cried and ran away. Sadly, the chase began...  
  
Shino chased you with his insects on his side while you cried and hoped that someone will help you. "You know, I thought that you love meeee!" The insect lover stayed calm while he still chased you. "I-I... You know what?! I hate insects! They are ugly!!", you screamed and glanced over your shoulder to see more insects than before! "AAAAAAAAH! Help me, guuuuuys!", you yelled and ran past Sai and Ino and saw how they chuckled. "I hate you twooooo!!"  
  
You jumped over people and trees and still hoped that Shino will stop chasing you. But he didn't... "You know what, idiot?! I love Kakashi, Guy, Lee, Kiba and Shika more then youuuu!", you yelled at him and ran past Kakashi.  
  
"Kakashiii! My love-" "(y/n). If you love me so much... You know I am reading Jiraya's Icha-Icha books... We could-" "Sorry, perv!", you glanced at him and ran away again.  
  
"Shikaaaa!" "Stop calling me 'Shika'." "I won't stop, my loveee!" Shikamaru stared at you slightly annoyed and a smile graced his lips as he saw that you were chased by Shino. "Good luck, Shino!", he called to the calm young man. "Thanks.", he muttered back.  
  
While you were chased around a hour, you saw Guy and Lee on the trainings ground... They could probably help you! "Guys! Help!!", you screamed. "(Y/N)-chan! Don't worry, I will- Sakura-chaaaaan!", Lee fanboyed and jumped to the pink-haired girl. "Leeee!!!" Your hope that someone will help you fainted slowly away... But... Guy was still the- "Lee! That's the power of youth!!" "WHAT?!", you screamed and punched Guy to his abdom. "Idiot! And I thought you would help me and-", you turned around and your eyes widen again. He stood there. Calm. His hands in his pockets. Insects were around him... And he had an angry expression... Damn. You will die!!  
  
"I don't want to dieeeee!", you cried and ran away again. On your way you saw another friend of yours. Kiba and Akamaru! "Hey, (y/n). Do you-" "Sorry, Kiba! Need to run away, broooo! See ya lateeeeer!", you patted his head shortly and jumped over a house. Kiba sighed and looked at his best friend and dog, Akamaru. "Yeah... Women are strange... First they are saying that they love you and then they are telling you... That you are her 'bro'..."  
  
After some time passed and you thought that he stopped to chase you. You looked around and noticed that you were in a forest and that no one was there. No one was chasing you. Good. "Wait... Why ran I away? Who chased me again?", you asked yourself and turned around. "(Y/N)!!", said an angry Shino and you knew again why... "Ooooh fuuuuuck!", you sighed and jumped away. "Come back!" "I am sorry! I don't want to dieeee!!", you cried.  
  
Shino stood in the forest and sighed in frustration. You were so stupid sometimes! "Why did I fell for such a woman...?", he asked himself and followed you again.


End file.
